1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a replaceable protector shield for a vehicle lights lens and, in particular, without limitation, to a replaceable shield for a lens of an emergency vehicle warning light system.
2. Description of Related Art
Emergency vehicles, such as police cars, fire engines, ambulances, highway maintenance vehicles, wreckers, and the like, generally have emergency warning light systems affixed exteriorally thereto, such as on the roof thereof. Many of such systems have warning lights configured in the form of an elongated light bar with a transparent lens.
The lens is generally constructed of polycarbonate plastics, such as that provided by General Electric Company under the trademark Lexan, or the like. Although the lens is designed, among other things, to protect the internal elements of the light bar, it is subjected to considerable abuse from impacting bugs and gravel while traveling a high speeds, hail, freezing rain, debris-laden high winds, and the like. Although certain polycarbonate plastic materials are functional and cost effective for such lens, such materials have limited durability, particularly in the hostile environment to which many of the light bars are subjected. As a result, the lens become faded, marred, scuffed and damaged even under normal operating conditions, such that its transparency and aesthetic appeal is substantially reduced with the end result being that the lens must be periodically replaced. Such replacement obviously adds considerable overhead expense.
What is needed is an inexpensive device which is removably attachable to an emergency vehicle warning light system to absorb the abuse normally received by the leading edges and surfaces thereof, and which can be easily removed and replaced with minimum effort and expense.
What is further needed is such a device available in kit form which is adaptable to existing emergency vehicle warning light systems having planar and arcuate leading surfaces.